


number the stars

by iariru



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: ? i guess it could be considered body worship?, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it's kinda suggestive but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iariru/pseuds/iariru
Summary: Van has a question that Eiichi is more than happy to answer. Fortunately for them both, Van is a hands-on learner.
Relationships: Ootori Eiichi/Kiryuuin Van
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	number the stars

**Author's Note:**

> something quick & lighthearted i wrote at 1 am cuz i couldn't sleep. i promise i'll finish my other fic someday because y'all deserve a happy ending  
> eiivan is my favorite utapri ship please come talk to me if you ship them too

“Do you have any others?”

Eiichi lets his gaze stray temporarily from his laptop, curiously quirking a brow as he turns to meet the other man’s eyes. Van is a few feet away from him on Eiichi’s bed, lying on his belly with his chin resting in his hand, his legs curled so his socked feet are pointed towards the ceiling. His large brown eyes are locked onto the other man, shining with a childlike curiosity that makes Eiichi smirk, as confused as he is. “Do I have any other what?”

Van reaches a hand forward, scooting closer to Eiichi when he realizes the distance between them is too great for him to reach the taller man. Once the gap between them has shrunk to his satisfaction, Van gently taps his index finger against the mole that stipples the corner of Eiichi’s mouth. “The lil’ mole ya got here. Do you have any other moles? Like, in other parts of yer body?”

Eiichi chuckles, but can’t help himself from breaking out in a light pink shade - his mole is one of his most distinctive, and dare he say _charming_ features, so it’s no wonder Van would point it out. However, having the other man’s finger so close to his lips is making Eiichi really, _really_ flustered. So he tries to play it off, turning back to his computer and returning his fingers to the keyboard. “I have a few. Kind of in hidden areas, though.”

“Will you show me?”

Not even a second passes after the end of Eiichi’s sentence before Van goes in for the kill. Eiichi stops typing immediately, and this time turns his whole body to face his flirtatious companion rather than just shifting his gaze. “You want to see all of my moles?”

Van shrugs, his cheeky smile not leaving his face even as he attempts to act casual about the situation. “If you’ll let me.”

Eiichi purses his lips and hums flatly, feigning that he’s genuinely mulling over Van’s inquiry. “Sure. I’ll let you.” His laptop is shut and set aside, work obligations all but forgotten about.

Van’s former cheeky smile blooms into a wide grin as he pulls his body up from the bed and swivels his legs around to sit cross-legged. “I can count them for ya.”

“You can count them for me, on _one_ condition,” Eiichi interjects, his fingers already fumbling with the first button of his shirt.

Van says nothing, but he raises his eyebrows, his interest clearly piqued as he patiently awaits Eiichi’s next instruction.

Now, Eiichi’s turn has come to wear the cheeky smile as he leans in closer, at a safe enough distance that the image of Van hasn’t become blurry and cross-faded, but close enough that he can feel Van’s breath gently brushing against his skin. “You have to kiss each one of them as you count them.”

Van lights up at this, and Eiichi finally undoes his first button, spreading his shirt open to reveal the peak of his chest as if to reward Van for his compliance. He continues, Van watching him acquiescently, until each button is open, whereupon he slips out of the top and quickly discards it, letting it hang loosely off the corner of his bed when he tosses it aside. He’ll properly fold it and put it away later.

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Eiichi stretches his arms above his head and lies back against his mattress, avoiding eye contact with Van - he knows he’ll blush too much if he becomes hyper aware of the other man staring at him. It’s not as if they haven’t seen each other naked before, but this is the first time it feels like Van is _really_ paying attention to what Eiichi’s body looks like in the absence of clothing, truly taking in every square inch of Eiichi’s bare skin.

Van giggles, crawling closer to Eiichi. “ _Just_ yer top?”

Eiichi rolls his eyes with a sigh. “I don’t have any moles from the waist down. If I did, my pants would be gone too, I promise.”

Van laughs and continues to advance towards him until he’s hunched over the bespectacled man, his hands and knees spread apart on either side of him. For a second, he forgets about the task at hand, and instead brings a hand to Eiichi’s face, sweeping the backs of his fingers against a reddening cheekbone and tucking a stray lock of dusty brown hair behind Eiichi’s ear. “You’re so cute,” he whispers.

Eiichi tilts his chin upwards. “Get on with it.”

Van laughs again and dips his head down to slide his lips along the mole beneath Eiichi’s mouth. “One,” he murmurs. Eiichi hums contentedly.

He moves down, his lips coming to stop at a brown dot adorning Eiichi’s collarbone. “Two.” The next one is right on Eiichi’s sternum, placed perfectly between his pecs. “Three.”

Van places a hand onto Eiichi’s shoulder to steady himself as he continues downward, this time planting a kiss to a mark just at the base of Eiichi’s rib cage. “Four.”

He pulls back a little, eyes glazing over Eiichi’s body as if to make sure there aren’t any he’s missed. Satisfied to see that they’ve all been accurately documented, Van returns to Eiichi’s torso, this time to his stomach area. He smiles when he notices a cluster of three marks in a sloppy triangle formation, right next to the taller man’s navel. “Five, six, seven.” He kisses each one individually, looking back up and raising his eyebrows when Eiichi lets out a snort in response to the contact.

“Ticklish there?”

“Don’t you _dare_ try.”

With a lighthearted chuckle, Van relents, but stores the information for future reference.

He continues scanning Eiichi’s torso, concluding that the only one not accounted for is the one sitting just on the outskirts of Eiichi’s right hip bone. “Eight,” he concludes with a gentle kiss to the area.

Sitting up, Van double checks one last time that every single mole dotting Eiichi’s skin has been properly documented before combing a hand through Eiichi’s hair and bending down to kiss his forehead. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers. “I love you so much.”

Eiichi brings his hands up to cup the sides of Van’s face, not allowing their eyes to break contact with one another. “You aren’t done yet,” he purrs, almost scoldingly. “I have more on my back.”

Van grins at the revelation, moving aside so Eiichi can turn over freely. “And I have a lot more kisses that I need t’ get out of my system, so roll over, Eiichan.”

Mirroring his smile, Eiichi complies.


End file.
